


I've got Boobs, NO!

by anahrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anahrose/pseuds/anahrose
Summary: After a bad night working in the pizza restaurant so they'd have money for their own food and school supplies.  They wake up in their dorm room to discover that they had been changed.





	I've got Boobs, NO!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Wife).



> Thought this would be a good story I love seeing gender swap pictures, they both make sweet ladies.

Cas was turning pizza's in the pizza oven and baking a couple of cookies, He was graduating college this semester and he lived on a couple hours of sleep on weeknights and a full night of sleep when he had days off, His dormmate also worked here at the Pizza Stop, pizza and beer. He started pulling out pies for three deliveries to the dorm's which Dean would take as soon as Cas had them boxed and he did that quickly and Dean was gone almost as fast, those were the last of the pies and Cas shut off the pizza oven and started to clean up for the night, their two waitresses headed off and Cas changed the music to a German band with a lot of bass and meaningful songs. 

When Dean came back in, locking the door behind him he slid back into the Pizza Stop, "Hey Cas!"

"Hey, Winchester." Cas smiled and leaned in to press his lips to Dean's freckled cheek. "Welcome back, I"m just about done all we have left to do is to fold boxes" 

"All right. I"ll help it's my job too. What are we taking home for dinner?"

"A Pepperoni and Black Olive for you and a chicken alfredo with mushrooms for me. Oh and we got tipped by those strange girls tonight, we have to cookies nice and hot and gooey and she gave me a coin for the fountain." 

Dean blushed and nodded as they got their two liter of Dr. Pepper and they headed back to their door. Dean was allowed to leave his car in the parking lot. Dean was chatting away about some new thing his baby brother was doing back in Kansas where he was from. 

Once they got inside, clothes came off, teeshirts and soft cotton shorts went on, "It's 2 am on a cold November 1st. Cas pu on socks he didn't care how weird it seemed and then broke out the paper plates and Dean sat down next to him on the couch. "You getting your tattoo finished tonight?"

"Nah I got something for you thought," Cas smiled and handed him a box and Dean pulled out the ID bracelet that had his name engraved on it and when he turned it over, "My Angel" was scripted followed by a simple C. "Happy Anniversary Dean."

Dean blushed again then Cas set down his pizza and leaned in to kiss Dean, it was soft and sweet and then it was suddenly more and Dean moaned at the feel of Cas's tongue rubbing gently against his own.

Cas growled as he broke the kiss and started to nibble on Dean's jawline, "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too."


End file.
